Dr Lipsky's Christmas
by daccu65
Summary: The former Dr. Drakken is contacted to investigate a possible second Lowardian invasion. He grabs Team Possible to assist him and finds more than he expected.


_This story is actually a rather cheap rip-off of a DC comic I read a long time ago. None of the characters are mine. This story is not meant to generate profit, but is intended only for the enjoyment I had in writing it, and hopefully the entertainment you experience in reading it. _

_Please enjoy._

**Dr. Lipsky's Christmas**

Dr. Drew Lipsky leaned back in his chair, his feet on his desk and research reports in his hands. It was mid December, roughly seven months since he, Shego, and Team Possible had thwarted the Lowardian invasion. All world-wide law enforcement agencies had given him and Shego blanket amnesty for past crimes after than incident and the two former criminals had taken the opportunity to go straight. Much to Drew's surprise, both had proven to be quite good at it.

Drew hadn't realized how many of his 'take over the world' inventions, or the supporting power and control systems they had required, had commercial applications. In addition to this, his fully automated manufacturing allowed him to exploit his own genius. As a result, Drew managed to retain his old henchmen as employees, and keep Shego as the Vice President of Personnel and Security.

"Hey Drew," Shego's voice came from the intercom system. "We've got a high priority call coming in from Team Possible's boy genius."

"I will take the call here," he replied. "Please join me. If this is an emergency your insights may be vital."

"On my way."

Drew put his reports away and stepped into the camera pickup of his communication screen. He had just stepped into the appropriate location when Shego joined him. He quickly connected the incoming call to see Wade's face appear on the screen.

"Shego, Doctor Dra-…Lipsky," he said. "We have a potential problem. NASA deep space radar just picked up an incoming ship. It looks like its Lowardian manufacture. Power output is erratic which suggests that it have been damaged. Looks like it's going to come down somewhere on the Great Plains. "

"Another invasion?" Shego asked.

"Unknown at this time. It's a small ship and NASA hasn't picked up any additional ships."

"It could be a scout," Shego mused, "they could be trying to test Earth's defenses prior to a second invasion."

"That's what NORAD thinks. Anyway, since you guys and Team Possible defeated the last invasion the UN wants you to check out the ship."

"Sounds reasonable," said Drew. "Please inform your field operatives. We will leave at once to pick them up. What is their situation, by the way?"

"Kim and Ron both finished their last final exam of the semester earlier today. They're at their bungalow packing to go home for the semester break."

"Either that or making out on the couch." Shego cut in.

"I'm not about to get a video confirmation of that, but judging by their tracking chips, I'd say you're right."

Drew blushed a little. "Please inform them that we will be there in just over an hour. Also inform Dr. James Possible. His expertise might be required. That and he'll jump at the chance to chaperone his daughter on one of her missions."

"On it Dr. Lipsky." Wade signed out.

"I'll fire up the hoverjet." Shego said, even while running for the hanger.

The passage of two hours found Shego piloting the hoverjet to the crash site near Maurine, South Dakota. In this area of almost no population, crowd control would not be an issue. Shego put the aircraft on autopilot while she, Kim and Ron parachuted to the ground. The two doctors would observe.

The spacecraft appeared to be largely intact. There were no obvious weapons to be found on the hull. The three field operatives quickly set up cameras and other sensors before approaching the ship. Even as they reached what appeared to be the main hatch, Wade and the two doctors were discussing the sensor readings.

"I'm not the expert," said Drew, "but nothing on that ship appears to be either a weapon, or a sensing platform. I think that this is a small transport, not a scout or a warship."

"I concur," said Dr. Possible. "It has what appears to be navigational systems but that's about it."

"Seems that way to me as well," Wade chimed in. "Let's see what the others find out inside."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Shego, Kim and Ron debated how to enter the ship. Finally, Ron simply knocked on the hatch. While Kim and Shego stared at him, dumfounded, the hatch opened to reveal three Lowardians. The three humans were dumfounded. Having only seen Warhawk and Warmonga, they assumed that they were representative of their race. These three were very different than the violent duo.

The three Lowardians on the ship were only slightly taller than the three humans. They had the green complexion but did not have the bulging muscles that Warhawk and Warmonga had possessed. They were dressed in simple robes and carried no weapons. For several long moments both trios studied each other. Finally, one of the Lowardians spoke.

"My greetings to you, residents of this world. Can we be of assistance?"

Kim stepped forward. "We aren't looking for assistance. We want to know why you've returned to our planet."

"You must have had the misfortune of encountering one of the conquerors." The Lowardian said sadly. "They seek out less advanced worlds, conquer them, and enslave the populations. I would like to assure you that very few of our race approve of such actions. While most find this behavior abhorrent the conquerors acquire a great deal of wealth in their actions, which allows them to corrupt our governmental officials."

Kim frowned. "This may or may not be true but it didn't answer my question. We fought off a Lowardian invasion a short time ago and that's put our governments on edge. If you can't assure us that you're not part of a second invasion, you're going to have everything that this 'less advanced' world can muster thundering down on your heads very shortly."

"Of course. We were on our way to attend a very special birth. It has long been foretold that when the star called Shukiner blazes brightly, the arrival of our new spiritual leader is imminent. We should then make haste to approach the Shukiner's fourth planet. There, we will offer tribute to the infant monarch, who will guide us back to a moral life. Thus incidents, like which you have so recently suffered, will be no more. Unfortunately, we have suffered a mechanical fault with our spacecraft. I fear that our education leaned towards the spiritual and philosophical so we have been unable to repair our craft."

Wade and the two doctors had been listening over the Kimmunicator. Drew took the initiative.

"Excuse me sir," he said into his microphone. "My name is Drew. How may I address you?"

"I am known as Washan."

"Nice to meet you, Wasan, I would like to resolve this situation as quickly and peacefully as possible."

"A most noble undertaking."

"Thank you. Now, the three people before you are our planet's defenders. They are guardians, not mechanics or scientists. They cannot confirm your peaceful intentions. However if you will allow them to place some of our surveillance equipment in your ship, my colleges and myself will be able to confirm that you have no weapons or spy equipment on board."

"We agree to this, we have nothing to hide."

"Excellent. I would also like you to give us a vector to your destination. That way we can confirm that you are actually traveling towards some form of stellar anomaly."

"It is sad but understandable that you would wish to do this. We shall comply."

"Thank you."

In the hoverjet, Dr. Possible stared at his onetime friend, onetime enemy, and current ally.

"What are you up to?" He demanded.

"Please help me review the data." Drew answered. "You're the rocket scientist, not me. I think that it would be better if we got these folks on their way as soon as we can. In fact I think that it's vital."

"What do you mean."

"Look, just help me with this. I'll even have Wade wipe out all of my records when we're done, just so you know I'm not trying to steal their technology."

"Okay, I'll trust you this time."

What followed was a half-hour of scanning the Lowardian ship. Wade and the doctors confirmed that the ship had no weapons or reconnaissance systems. Wade also confirmed that a star along the Lowardian's vector had an increased neutrino output. They were also able to pinpoint the fault in the Lowardian's engines.

"Okay, they're peaceful and probably telling the truth," said Dr. Possible. "Now what?"

"I carry repair equipment in this craft," said Dr. Lipsky. "James, can you repair their engines?"

"Yes, it's a simple repair, but why?"

"If you can't believe any other motive please consider that the world's collective nerves would be best served by getting them off the planet as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll believe you on this."

The two doctors landed the hoverjet and went to work on the Lowardian's engine. It took less than an hour for Dr. Possible to have the engine at full capacity. The Lowardians humbly thanked their new friends. The humans then backed off to a safe distance while the visitors took off and continued their journey.

"I really would have liked to have gone with them," said Dr. Lipsky. "To have seen Him. But I'm no groupie and just knowing that He exists is enough for me."

"What are you talking about, Drew?" Asked Dr. Possible.

"Oh, just rambling. Ask Shego, I do it quite often."

"Not like you used to," said Shego, "but why were you so determined to help these guys?"

"Oh, I thought that it would be a good idea to help three wise beings following a star to present gifts to a newborn king."

Dr. Possible's jaw dropped. "Drew, are you suggesting…?"

"Think of how similar the stories happen to be, James. It would appear that whenever and wherever moral decay leads to oppression, a new Christmas Day _must_ occur."

Kim's eyes widened in amazement. She grabbed Ron's hand for support. "Those three were heading to see…? You mean…?" She stammered.

"I don't mean anything Miss Possible." Dr. Lipsky replied. "Except, of course, Merry Christmas."

_And to all who read this, please accept my fond wishes for you and yours in this holiday season._

_Sincerely_

_Daccu65_


End file.
